


Зловещая долина

by tygger



Series: Human+ [2]
Category: Hemlock Grove, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bev really likes bad guys, F/M, Mentions of child sexual abuse, Missing Scene, Reunion Sex, based on a trailer IT 2, handsome Bob Gray, uncanny valley effect
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygger/pseuds/tygger
Summary: Но вы же не думаете, что это все?





	Зловещая долина

_Человек, который сошел с ума,_  
Знает меня наизусть,  
Видит меня насквозь  
Даже при свете дня.  
Я шепчу: Как тебе удалось?  
Как тебе удалось?  
Дождаться меня… 

_Ночные Снайперы — «Раскаленные»  
_

Беверли рассеянно шагала по главной улице. Она не думала о том, куда идет. Думала вот о чем:

_Жар твоих волос —_  
Угли в январском костре.  
Я в нем сгораю. 

Она спрятала полученную открытку в нижнем ящике комода, под стопкой белья. Отец никогда туда не заглядывал — так ей казалось. Но в тот день он сидел в кресле с открыткой в руках. Он нашел ее…

_В день своей смерти. В день, когда ты убила его._

С некоторыми усилиями Бев заставила себя думать только об открытке. Ее подарил влюбленный в нее мальчик — карточку с изображением Водонапорной башни Дерри. Почему Беверли не забрала ее с собой после смерти отца, когда тетя увезла ее из города?.. По какой-то причине открытка осталась в Дерри. Более того, женщина вспомнила, что хотела выбросить ее.

Воспоминания постепенно возвращались к ней. Смутные, они путались и наползали одно на другое, но целая картина пока не складывалась. «Неудачники» поклялись вернуться в Дерри и снова сразиться с Оно. Билл и Беверли поцеловались после того, как дали клятву на крови, но, кажется, Бен тоже поцеловал ее — не в тот день, а раньше. На Беверли вдруг накатило чувство стыда: что-то, связанное с той открыткой и поцелуями.

Мальчики, ее мальчики — все такие добрые, замечательные. Они выросли в красивых, умных, благородных мужчин (да, и Стэн тоже — она была уверена в этом, хотя никогда наяву не видела его взрослым, и теперь уже не увидит). Любой из семерых мог стать отличным мужем и отцом семейства. Бен или Билл, кто-то подобный… Разве в старшей школе Портленда было мало хороших парней? Или в колледже? Или в Нью-Йорке?.. Но нет, она вышла замуж за Тома Рогана, а до этого любила еще двоих мудаков, один из которых сломал ей нос, а второй пытался посадить на наркотики.

Том Роган внешне немного походил на Генри Бауэрса (и еще больше — внутренне). Значит ли это, что ей на самом деле нравился Бауэрс?.. Возможно ли, что не Билл и не Бен — Генри был ее первой любовью?..

_Ну уж нет! _

Все внутри Беверли воспротивилось этой мысли. Генри был кошмаром ее детства, ее мучителем — одним из многих. Точно так же, как Грета Кин и ее подружки, как отец…  
Отец действительно любил ее, при всем том, что он с ней сотворил. Каким-то образом, полагала Беверли, именно из-за его любви она по уши втюрилась в Билла Денбро тем долгим летом 1989 года: потому что из всех мальчишек именно Билл демонстрировал силу, которую она ассоциировала с отцом… но при этом совсем другую силу — ту, что прислушивалась к мнению других.

Бен или Билл. Кто-то из них двоих сочинил и отослал ей то маленькое любовное стихотворение, затем признался в его авторстве, а Беверли призналась Биллу в своей любви. И каким-то образом два эти признания помогли спасти их всех… или не помогли?

Она не помнила. Эти воспоминания (или воспоминания о воспоминаниях, так, пожалуй, правильнее) казались вершинами островов, точнее, верхушкой айсберга, поднимающегося над водой. Однако, когда она пыталась нырнуть, чтобы увидеть остальное, перед мысленным взором возникал какой-то безумный образ: город (несомненно, Дерри) с высоты птичьего полета. Телефонные провода, деревья, крыши домов, пластиковая статуя Пола Баньяна — на все это Беверли глядела сверху вниз.

Образ этот вновь и вновь приходил к ней, чуждый и тревожащий, как сильный луч радиомаяка, забивающий сигнал, который ты действительно хочешь поймать.

Беверли испытала шок, осознав, что стоит на правом берегу Канала.

«Я иду домой», — в ужасе подумала она, но все равно продолжила путь.

Этот район не сильно изменился. Спилили еще несколько деревьев, возможно, вязов, пораженных болезнью. Дома стали более обшарпанными; разбитые окна встречались чаще, чем в ее детстве. Некоторые дыры закрыли картоном, другие — нет.

И вскоре она стояла перед многоквартирным домом номер 127 по Нижней Главной улице. Никуда за годы ее многолетнего отсутствия он не делся. Кирпичные стены потемнели, облупившаяся серая краска, которая их покрывала, местами стала почти черной, но в том, что это дом, где жила Беверли, сомневаться не приходилось. Это окно их кухни, а то — ее спальни.

Бев пробрала дрожь, она скрестила руки на груди, обхватив локти ладонями.

Она помнила, что тетя продала квартиру в девяносто втором — никогда об этом не забывала. В конце концов, именно этому факту Бев была обязана тем, что ей не пришлось брать учебный кредит и студенткой она могла позволить себе снимать приличное жилье. Но она не знала, кто купил квартиру, кто мог в ней жить после отца.

_Кто живет там сейчас?_

Она медленно пошла по дорожке, и сорняки, которые выросли между бетонными плитами, цеплялись за штанины ее черных джинсов. Она вглядывалась в окна третьего этажа, но все их плотно занавесили. Посмотрела на почтовые ящики. Первый этаж — «Старк-Уизер». Второй этаж — «Берк». Третий этаж, квартира номер пять (у нее перехватило дыхание) — «Марш».

«Но я не поднимусь. Не позвоню. Я не нажму кнопку этого звонка».

Вот оно, твердое решение, наконец-то! Решение, которое служило началом полнокровной и полезной жизни твердых решений! По дорожке она вышла на тротуар! Направилась обратно к центру города! Вернулась в отель «Таун-хаус»! Собрала вещи! Вызвала такси! Улетела! Велела Тому выметаться! Зажила успешно! Умерла счастливой!

Войдя в подъезд и поднявшись по лестнице, Бев нажала кнопку звонка.

Услышала знакомое позвякивание в гостиной — Чинг-Ченг — словно какое-то китайское имя. Тишина. Нет ответа. Бев переминалась на крыльце с ноги на ногу.

«Никого нет дома, — с облегчением подумала она. — Теперь я могу идти».

Но вдруг она услышала, как кто-то приближался к двери, и звуки эти нисколько ее не удивили: усталый шепот старых шлепанцев. Она торопливо огляделась и очень, очень близко подошла к тому, чтобы дать деру. Ее рука неосознанно взметнулась вверх и крепко сжала «счастливый кулон» — длинный белый клык в золотой оправе.

Безделушка была родом из Дерри. Беверли помнила это достаточно четко, но до сегодняшнего дня она была уверена, что клык ей подарила тетя: стоило начать вспоминать, перед глазами вставала картина — Роуз, лицо торжественно-грустное, вкладывает ей талисман в ладонь, чуть не плача, заставляет крепко сжать пальцы…

Беверли резко выдохнула, и ей пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы с губ не сорвался вздох облегчения. Дверь открыл совсем не ее отец.

_Да как он мог? Он же мертв!_

На пороге стояла и вопросительно смотрела на нее невысокая женщина лет под восемьдесят, с роскошными серебряными волосами. Она была в коричневом платье, не новом, но пристойном. Морщинистое лицо светилось добротой.

— Да, мисс?

— Извините… Я когда-то жила здесь, — выпалила Бев, сразу же почувствовав себя крайне глупо. — Давно. Когда была ребенком. Но вам, наверное, это не…

— Пройдите в дом и позвольте мне угостить вас чаем.

— Не хочу вас стеснять…

— О, пустяки. Это меньшее, что я могу для вас сделать.

И, прежде чем Беверли успела запротестовать, она обнаружила, что ее уже ведут по полутемному коридору в прежнюю квартиру. Гостиная, довольно тесная, не вызывала отрицательных эмоций, возможно потому, что в ней царил уют. Маленький двухместный диван и высокие кресла, расшитые подушки с рюшами, патефон с пластинками, фарфоровые котята в витрине и засохшие лепестки роз в стеклянной вазе — все это напомнило Беверли не отчий дом, а теткину квартиру в Портленде, где девушка провела свое отрочество. Логово стареющей одинокой кошатницы… но Бев была там счастлива.

Деревянный пол, многократно навощенный, тускло поблескивал.

— Все, как ты помнишь?

— Да, — ответила Беверли. — Но теперь все по-другому… чище… уютнее.

Старушка усмехнулась.

— Можешь осмотреться, пока я поставлю чайник.

И Беверли осмотрелась. Спальня ее отца теперь стала спальней миссис Керш (именно эта фамилия была написана на почтовом ящике), и разница бросалась в глаза. Выглядела комната светлее и просторней. Большой комод из кедра, с вырезанными инициалами «РГ», казалось, наполнял воздух ароматом смолы. Огромное пикейное покрывало лежало на кровати. С изображением женщин, несущих воду, мальчиков, погоняющих коров, мужчин, скирдующих сено…

_О боже, это мы купили его! Мы с тетей! В магазине подержанных вещей у подножия Подъема-в-милю. И комод… Но он выглядит почти новым, а с тех пор прошло почти четверть века… Как такое возможно?_

Перед глазами вдруг снова возник образ города с высоты птичьего полета, а затем он сменился на воспоминание о падающей Водонапорной башне. Бев опять подумала об открытке, о том, что хотела найти ее. И она вдруг поняла, что знает, где ее искать.

Она направилась в детскую, которая теперь стала швейной комнатой. Швейная машинка «Зингер» стояла на металлическом столике под лампой «Тензор» ярко-желтого цвета. Повсюду валялись выкройки, куски ткани, мотки ниток, лент и пряжи. На полках шкафа, комоде, части стола и даже на полу теснились стопки старых книг и потрепанных журналов. Журналы о моде, вязании, кройке и шитье… Но, когда Беверли стала отодвигать их от стены, чтобы добраться до своего тайника под плинтусом, она заметила, что многие из книг представляют собой художественную литературу. Взгляд женщины невольно задержался на выцветших корешках — Лем, Азимов, Кларк, Лонгиер… Похоже, миссис Керш была большой поклонницей научной фантастики.

«Как и я когда-то», — подумала Бев, подавив искушение начать перелистывать страницы. Времени было мало, и ей не хотелось, чтобы пожилая леди ее застукала.

Ей пришлось отковырять плинтус ножницами, найденными в корзине с шитьем (простите, миссис Керш!). Из открывшейся дыры выбежало несколько пугающе крупных тараканов — видимо, в жилище старой леди было не так уж и чисто. Поборов отвращение, Беверли сунула руку в проем и вытащила прозрачный пакет. Внутри была пачка сигарет и открытка — сложенная вчетверо, пожелтевшая от времени и заляпанная бурыми пятнами крови. Бев развернула ее: так и есть, белая Водонапорная башня Дерри на фоне неба. И стишок на обратной стороне открытки, трогательным детским почерком:

_Жар твоих волос —_  
Угли в январском костре.  
Я в нем сгораю. 

Голос миссис Керш вернул ее в реальность, заставив оторваться от открытки.

— Чай, мисс!

Беверли вздрогнула, затем поспешно спрятала находки в задний карман джинсов и вернулась в гостиную.

— Вот, держи! — когда Бев с благодарностью приняла полную чашку, миссис Керш неожиданно направилась к патефону и поставила пластинку. — Немного музыки!

Патефон издал треск, а затем полилась мелодия, торжественно-скрипуче. Что-то заставило Бев взглянуть на окно, и она увидела ползающих по стеклу мух. Их было шесть.

Чай в розовой чашке был мутноватый. Беверли определенно не хотела его пить… и внезапно у нее возникли сомнения, а хотелось ли ей вообще тут находиться.

«Под дверным звонком было написано «Марш», — внезапно прошептал внутренний голос, и Беверли испугалась.

Она вновь посмотрела на чай. Да, мутноватый, но аромат замечательный. Она сделала маленький глоток. И вкус чудесный. «Хватит шарахаться от тени», — сказала она себе.

Миссис Керш вернулась к столу. Вид у нее был усталый.

— Прошу прощения! Здесь так жарко в это время года, что кажется, будто вот-вот умрешь!.. А знаешь, что говорят про Дерри?.. — она выдержала паузу. — Никто здесь не умирает в самом деле!

Произнеся эти слова, хозяйка квартиры вдруг застыла с чашкой в руках. Улыбка замерла на ее губах, глаза остекленели. Жутковатая картина — но Беверли, прежде чем испугаться, вдруг вспомнила название книги, которую читала когда-то давно. «Снятся ли андроидам электрические овцы?». Почему?.. Да потому что миссис Керш была какой-то ненастоящей, фальшивой. Что-то в ней было не так. Словно перед Бев действительно сидел робот, и женщина, глядя на него, в полной мере испытывала эффект зловещей долины.

_Андроид… Книги! Я когда-то так любила фантастику._

Бев наклонилась поближе, вглядываясь в лицо старушки.

— Ну, расскажи, как тебе возвращение в Дерри? — спросила миссис Керш, внезапно отмерев.

— Х-хорошо, — выдавила Бев. — Странно…

— Странно? — удивилась миссис Керш. — Почему странно?

Беверли заметила, что та покрылась испариной. В комнате было душно, да. Но не настолько, чтобы Бев захотелось раздеться. Она сидела в пиджаке с длинным рукавом, вполне себе сухая, а напротив нее миссис Керш истекала потом, одетая в легкое летнее платье.

Когда старушка расстегнула верхнюю пуговицу воротника и принялась обмахиваться, дергая за вырез платья, Бев заметила гниющие язвы на ее голой морщинистой груди.

_Господи, это еще что такое?.._

С кухни раздался сигнал таймера духовки. Миссис Керш проворно поднялась.

— О, замечательно!.. Печенье уже готово.

Она поспешно двинулась на кухню. Бев поняла, что это лучший момент для того, чтобы улизнуть — потому что теперь ей хотелось только одного: поскорее убраться отсюда.

— Не хочу навязываться! Я пойду.

— Нет-нет-нет! Я настаиваю! — и пожилая леди снова исчезла на кухне.

Ее не было довольно долго (за стеной слышался звон посуды, кряхтение и бормотание). Бев спросила, не нужна ли помощь, но старушка ответила отказом. От нечего делать Беверли поднялась с кресла и снова принялась изучать комнату.

Она понятия не имела, почему до сих пор не ушла.

— Очень милые фотографии, миссис Керш! — на самом деле она так не думала. Снимки казались фальшивыми, точно так же, как сама миссис Керш. Одинаковые позы… Одинаковые лица. — Это ваша семья?

— Мой отец приехал в эту страну без гроша в кармане. Он добился всего сам — не клянчил подачки у государства, как многие сейчас делают.

— Чем он занимался?

— Отец работал в цирке, — раздался голос за стеной, и Бев пробрала дрожь. — Я всегда была папиной дочкой… Ты тоже?.. Ты все еще его малышка, Беверли? Не так ли? НЕ ТАК ЛИ?!!!

Беверли услышала топот — шлепанье босых ног по паркету. Больших и очень тяжелых ног!.. А затем нечто, чем являлась миссис Керш, вылетело в гостиную из темноты коридора и бросилось на Бев.

Она была огромной, больше семи футов ростом — ее макушка почти касалась потолка, и абсолютно голой. Жидкие сальные волосы, перекошенное лицо, морщинистая серая кожа. Отвисшие груди болтались до самого пупа, словно пустые кожаные мешочки… или сдувшиеся шарики. Ведьма из страшной сказки, быть может из «Ганзель и Гретель» или…

Беверли завизжала — пронзительным визгом до смерти перепуганной маленькой девочки. В последний момент она отпрянула в сторону, разминувшись с ведьмой.

— Куда же ты, Беви? — завопила ведьма.

Она притормозила, чтобы не врезаться в камин, и ее ногти прочертили глубокие бороздки на паркете.

— Мы все ждем тебя! Мертвые огни ждут тебя!.. Да! Да!

_Все это уже было._

Осознание того, что она должна сделать, поразило Бев, словно удар молнии. Поцелуй, один лишь поцелуй превратит чудовище в прекрасного принца — разве не этому учат сказки?.. Когда нет другого выхода, остается лишь поцелуй, но он должен быть настоящим.

_Я смогу — смогла же когда-то._

_Это того стоит!_

Беверли заставила себя остановиться, глянула на ведьму снизу-вверх. Страшилище тоже замерло, вроде бы на секунду смешавшись, затем разразилось хриплым, лающим смехом, смрадно дохнуло в лицо женщине, продемонстрировав частокол гниющих зубов там, где рот и должен был находится, и второй рот, поменьше, но такой же зубастый — на шее, в районе трахеи.

_Господи, Господи, благословенный Иисус, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…_

Беверли поняла, что не сможет.

Под громкий смех ведьмы Беверли побежала к двери, но бежала она, как в замедленной съемке. А смех чудовища все бился и кружил над ее головой стаей летучих мышей. Беверли снова заорала, вылетела в коридор, который был и не коридор вовсе, а какая-то крытая галерея — сквозь подгнившие доски над головой и по сторонам пробивались лучи света. В конце тоннеля была дверь, единственная дверь, и Бев ничего не оставалось, как схватиться за ручку и дернуть.

Она оказалась в маленькой захламленной комнате, даже не комнате, а каморке, и запах там стоял такой же, как в заброшенном доме на Нейболт-стрит. Горящая керосиновая лампа освещала тусклым светом склонившуюся над столом долговязую мужскую фигуру.

Незнакомец повернулся, и Беверли увидела, что он молод — не мужчина, скорее юноша. Спутанные каштановые волосы, зеленые глаза, слегка вздернутый нос, пухлые губы — в целом миловидное лицо.

Но глаза смотрели совершенно безумно, и один из них косил.

_Он бледный, худой и грязный. Совсем как в тот день, когда я подобрала его на улице… В тот день он заболел._

— Боб! — выдохнула она прежде, чем смогла задуматься, откуда ей известно это имя.

— Ты не сделала это, — ответил парень. — Не изменила будущее!

Он схватил что-то со стола (Бев не сразу разглядела кисть с белилами) и принялся лихорадочно водить этим по своему лицу, густо раскрашивая его белым. Затем он отшвырнул кисть и вдруг вцепился руками себе в лоб и щеки, провел ногтями вниз, раздирая кожу.

_Перестань!_

Парень захохотал, демонстрируя Бев кроваво-красную улыбку Пеннивайза — она действительно была кровавой, кровь сочилась из глубоких царапин, идущих от бровей до уголков рта, капала на пол.

Беверли зарыдала… и бросилась к нему, заключила в объятия. Она покрыла его разодранное лицо поцелуями, запачкав в крови собственные губы, и залила его слезами, смывая белила.

Боб обнял ее в ответ, крепко стиснул в объятиях, так что у нее затрещали кости, и прижался к ней, дрожа и всхлипывая, спрятал свое лицо у нее на груди. Она гладила его по волосам, перебирала спутанные темные пряди.

Все вернулось.

Эффект домино — так это работало. Когда пластинки падают одна на другую, каждая следующая толкает еще одну, и еще… И так до тех пор, пока не упадут все.

Вот и воспоминания Беверли — воспоминания о лете девяносто второго — посыпались, толкая друг друга, словно костяшки домино. Каждое новое воспоминание вызывало к жизни следующее.

То лето вместило в себя целый мир, целую отдельную Вселенную.

Не прошло и минуты, как женщина вспомнила все — и едва не лишилась сознания, пораженная этими видениями.

Поцелуй, Роберт Грей, «Дни Канала», ярмарка, цыган по имени Питер, волк, в которого он превращался, обрушение башни, шеф полиции Бортон, Майк Хэнлон с пистолетом в руках…

Беверли содрогнулась, поняв, что Майкл знает все — все про оба ее лета. Никогда не забывал, ведь он не уезжал из Дерри!.. Это он направил ее в объятия Пеннивайза — на самом деле всех их, но это было сделано ради нее, ради возможности оказаться наедине…

«Почему поодиночке? Если мы должны сделать это вместе, почему ты хочешь, чтобы мы ушли отсюда по одному, Майк? Особенно, если риск, судя по твоим предположениям, так велик?»

«Каждый из нас столкнулся с этим сам по себе. Это должно повториться снова. Мы должны пройти этот путь».

Хэнлон глядел на нее так многозначительно, когда произнес эти слова — а она ни черта не поняла. Да и как она могла понять?.. А если бы поняла, как бы поступила?

_Как я теперь смогу смотреть в глаза Майку?.. Да и всем ребятам?_  
  
Но сейчас перед ней был не Майкл, а Боб Грей, такой же юный и прекрасный, как в тот августовский день, когда они так трагично расстались. Боб, за четверть века не постаревший ни на день.

И Беверли воспарила.

Сорокалетняя женщина знает цену молодости. Особенно женщина, работающая в индустрии моды. «Неудачники» постарели, и постарела она сама. Этого было не скрыть. Когда Бев приехала в Дерри, молодость не вернулась, вернулись лишь воспоминания о ней — да и то, далеко не все. Одно дело увидеть Билла Денбро, свою первую любовь, сокрушаться морщинам на его лице, седине в его волосах; увидеть Бена Хэнскома, ставшего таким красивым, таким мужественным… и таким чужим, ведь в ее воспоминаниях он навсегда останется пухлым краснощеким парнишкой.

И совсем другое дело, увидеть своего первого любовника совсем юным.

Рядом с Робертом Греем Беверли вновь почувствовала себя подростком. Взрослая Бев принялась делать то же, что сделала бы молодая — она принялась заботиться о Бобе, лечить его. Не прошло и минуты, как Бев уже металась по каморке, собирая какие-то тряпки, переворачивая все вверх дном в поисках чего-то, чем можно было бы продезинфицировать раны. Она вытирала лицо возлюбленного, пыталась остановить кровь, пока не поняла, что кровь остановилась сама.

Боб схватил ее запястья.

— Постой! Не нужно. Уже все.

По мнению Беверли, выглядел он по-прежнему не очень хорошо, но раны закрылись. Порезы на лице Роберта пробудили воспоминание о том, что сделал шеф Бортон, и как после этого она лечила Грея.

Вспомнив, _как именно_ она его вылечила, Беверли почувствовала одновременно стыд и возбуждение. Ее щеки запылали.

— У нас мало времени, — произнес Роберт, вставая со стула.

Теперь он возвышался над ней, смотрел сверху вниз, но Бев не видела в этом угрозы. В его взгляде не было и следа прежнего безумия — только грусть и бесконечная нежность.

Его поцелуй был и требовательным, и теплым, и сладким. Беверли прильнула к нему, его бедра коснулись ее бедер… отодвинулись, коснулись снова. А когда бедра отодвинулись второй раз, он зарылся обеими руками в ее волосы и снова прижался к ней. Она чуть ахнула, ощутив его поднимающийся член, ткнулась лицом ему в шею. Одежда Боба источала какой-то затхлый музейный запах, но сам он пах мускусом и сладостями, а еще камнями и грозой.

Он обнял ее, и ее сокрушило ощущение, что она все делает правильно, что прошлое и настоящее смыкаются в кольцо без малейшего намека на шов. Ногой он неуклюже захлопнул дверь, и она засмеялась теплым дыханием ему в рот, а затем они повалились на невесть откуда взявшуюся кровать с вычурным кованым изголовьем, застеленную вроде бы даже вполне чистыми простынями, и Боб, лежащий под Беверли, вдруг оказался совершенно раздетым.

— Мое сердце, — он положил ее руку себе на грудь. Она чувствовала учащенное биение под его гладкой бледной кожей.

— Твое сердце…

— Мое сердце.

Он приподнял голову, их губы встретились, и он начал стаскивать ее пиджак. Одной рукой Беверли обняла его за шею и притянула к себе, а другой расстегнула молнию на своих джинсах и стащила их. На мгновение его рука задержалась на ее животе; потом трусики последовали за джинсами; после чего Боб помог ей опуститься на него.

Когда он входил в нее, она наклонилась и прошептала:

— Я люблю тебя, Боб.

— Я тоже люблю тебя. — Он улыбался в ее голое плечо. Они начали медленно, и она почувствовала, как ее стал прошибать пот, когда она чуть ускорилась на нем. Лишние мысли отсекались, сознание все более сосредотачивалось на их единении.

Три ярко-желтых звезды парили где-то в пустоте, вращаясь по кругу. Они вертелись и пульсировали все быстрее.

Что-то происходило, что-то очень важное, но Бев не хотелось над этим размышлять. Легкая физическая боль смешивалась с острым физическим удовольствием и чувством самоутверждения. Когда-то она отдала свою невинность Бобу, и у нее потекла кровь… потекла… потекла…

_Кровь — это жизнь. _

Все вернулось.

После стольких лет снова оказаться вместе, соединиться, ощущалось настолько правильным, что в этом была некая чудовищность. Идеальный мужчина для нее, для Беверли Марш — монстр из Дерри, пожиратель детей. Что бы она не говорила, делала или думала, с кем бы она не была — ничего в ее жизни не имело и не будет иметь значения, ни до лета девяносто второго, ни после него. Ничего, кроме Боба Грея. Бев и Боб связаны навсегда.

Шок, вызванный последними потрясениями, сглаживался, возможно, слишком быстро, но после трех оргазмов она чувствовала себя такой усталой, такой выдохшейся. Реальность все более переходила в сон, и, несмотря на не отпускающее ее чувство вины, она также понимала, что сейчас в безопасности. Какое-то время они могли полежать здесь, подремать в объятьях друг друга. Он жаждал ее тепла и дружелюбия.

Беверли искренне радовалась тому, что она рядом с ним, после стольких лет. Она знала это, потому что чувствовала и привкус горечи. Понимала, что у них только этот день, этот час. Очень скоро «неудачникам» предстояло уйти в канализационные тоннели, как они ушли туда прежде, и найти Оно… а значит, и Боба. Круг сожмется еще сильнее и их нынешние жизни плавно перетекут в их детство; они превратятся в существ, пребывающих на каком-то безумном листе Мебиуса.

И когда это произойдет, они все умрут.

Она повернулась. Он просунул руку между ее боком и рукой, мягко обхватил ладонью грудь. И ей незачем было лежать без сна, задаваясь вопросом, не сожмутся ли пальцы, чтобы причинить боль.

Мысли начали разбегаться — она соскальзывала в сон. Как всегда, она увидела яркие цветы на лугу, по которому шла — множество подсолнухов, которые покачивались под синим небом. Цветы растаяли, и возникло ощущение падения — ощущение, которое в детстве иногда будило ее. Она просыпалась, как от толчка, вся в поту, с раскрытым в крике ртом. Из учебника по психологии, прочитанном в колледже, она узнала, что в детских снах падение — обычное дело.

Но на этот раз она не проснулась, как от толчка. Чувствовала теплую и успокаивающую тяжесть руки Боба, его ладонь и пальцы, обнимающие грудь. «Если я и падаю, — подумала она, — то падаю не одна».

— Я скучаю по твоим веснушкам, — прошептал он ей в ухо. — Их было так много. Даже в наших общих снах ты была милым крапчатым паучком.

Бев фыркнула и легонько пихнула его локтем.

— Если они будут спрашивать, что я тебе показал… Скажи, что видела отца.

Ее улыбка мигом увяла.

Отец… Да, отец. С него все началось. Когда Бев было двенадцать, он вытащил свой член из брюк и сунул ей в руку, и теперь она невольно сравнивает с ним каждого своего мужика — не может не сравнивать!.. Из-за отца она не влюбилась бы в Билла Денбро… но также не переспала бы с Бобом Греем.

Вот он, ключ к разгадке. Причина неудач в ее личной жизни.

Она всю жизнь искала Роберта, никогда не переставала его искать, даже когда его образ полностью исчез из ее памяти. Она влюблялась в подонков и раз за разом целовала чудовищ, подсознательно веря, что они могут превратиться в прекрасных принцев. Разумеется, это не работало — не в обычной жизни, не с человеческими мужчинами. Подонки остаются подонками, чудовища — чудовищами. Вот как все закончилось тем, что она вышла замуж за Тома Рогана. Все просто, да, и очень грустно. Можно отлично провести одно лето, а затем просрать целую жизнь.

Но все же теперь, когда она разобралась в себе, Бев стало немного легче.

— Я никогда не причиню тебе вреда, — прошептала она сквозь слезы, положив свою руку на ладонь Роберта, все еще сжимавшую ее грудь. — Я не смогу!..

Это была ложь, и они оба это знали. Когда-то ее отец говорил нечто подобное, и не сдержал своего обещания. Теперь Бев оказалась на месте отца.

_Ты моя малышка, я не причиню тебе вреда._

_Ты мой мальчик, я не причиню тебе вреда… но ты же все понимаешь?.._  
  
У нее не было сил, чтобы остановить Оно, ни сил, ни желания. И в то же время она была должна, она приехала в Дерри именно за этим.

Бев любила это существо и должна была убить его. Она вернулась за тем, чтобы убить своего возлюбленного — вот в чем заключался настоящий ужас!..

— Не переживай, — сказал Боб. — Я так хочу. Пока все идет как надо. Что бы ни случилось, знай — именно так и должно быть, не сомневайся.

Чуть позже, покидая дом, в котором она провела лучшие дни своей жизни, Беверли чувствовала себя очень юной и очень сильной.

**Author's Note:**

> Но вы же не думаете, что это все?


End file.
